


The Lost Files of Hawkins National Laboratory

by Jacketarearmpants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Exposition, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), mostly exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacketarearmpants/pseuds/Jacketarearmpants
Summary: El asked Ms. Byers for a favor. She wanted Joyce to call Doctor Owens and see if she could get information about the other test subjects. Joyce agreed to the call on one condition: that she would accompany El to wherever the files were held. Two days later, Owens called back. He said that he couldn’t disclose the information over an unsecured phone line, but that if El came to the Indianapolis National Laboratory, he could let her read the paper files.Eleven learns about her fellow test subjects.





	1. The Drive for Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dive into the other test subjects from Hawkins Lab.
> 
> I was inspired by both the novel _Suspicious Minds_ and the Comic Prequel series _SIX,_ but this doesn’t follow the canon for those works exactly.
> 
> This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it!

Eleven needs to know.

It's why they’re driving for what feels like five hours, despite Joyce saying it was only supposed to be about two. They're headed towards the one place that can answer all of El’s questions about her past. The drive so far hasn't been too bad. Joyce doesn’t really help, as she spends the drive focused on either the road or the map sprawled out on the dashboard, but at least El has Mike next to her.

* * *

When El and the Byers moved out of Hawkins in October, fear and isolation became a part of El’s life again. She would have thought that leaving a place where the first twelve years of her life had been torture and murder would be a happy day. But in leaving the first twelve years, she also left behind the last three, where she made connections that she never thought she would be able to: Dustin with his never-ending and oftentimes overbearing joy, Lucas with his appropriate skepticism but kind heart, Max with her radiant energy and slumber parties, and most of all, her loving boyfriend, Mike. El started dating Mike shortly after the Snowball, and for six months, she was over the moon. They would hang out at Hopper’s old cabin, not just kissing but talking too, about El possibly coming to high school with the Party in September, Max and Lucas's relationship, Will wanting to play DnD, and how Dustin needed to get a girlfriend (this was, of course, before Suzie).

That all changed after the battle of Starcourt. It was the closest the Mind Flayer had ever come to truly defeating the Party, and even though they won, it cost a lot: the Starcourt mall, El’s powers, and so many lives, including the man that raised her. El’s nightmares started anew right after Hopper’s death. Before, when she used to have nightmares or flashbacks, Hopper would come in and use his big arms and even bigger heart to hold her tightly. He would tell her that everything was going to be okay and that nothing was ever going to hurt her again. Soon after El’s new nightmares started, Mike took over that role. He was usually just a quick radio call and a five-minute bike ride away. Everyone got used to the new arrangement, with even Ted Wheeler looking the other way when he caught Mike sneaking out of the house one night. But then in October, when Joyce told El that they were moving, El felt something she hadn’t felt in a while.

Alone.

El had gotten lucky that the people who found her were some of the kindest and warmest people on the planet. Now, she was in a new place, she was going to start a new school, and she didn't have anyone else to turn to. Sure, Will was going to be there, but he was a shadow of his former self, and Jonathan had since moved away for school. It helped to see the Party again for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Even though it had only been a couple months, the Party had grown physically with Mike sprouting up like a weed, Lucas packing on some much-needed muscle, Max gaining a couple inches, and even Dustin growing a light beard. They were growing up and with growing up came problems, but none of them would share the problems that El faced. Even though the Party had been through a lot together, no one knew the unique pain that El had suffered as a Hawkins test subject. She was reminded of it every time she looked down at her wrist and saw the ugly tattoo branded on her. She remembered Kali (008) telling her that no one other than herself would know what it was like, and in that moment, she decided she needed to know about the others.

On December 28th, shortly after they came back home from the holiday celebrations in Hawkins, El asked Ms. Byers for a favor. She wanted Joyce to call Doctor Owens, the man who ran the Hawkins laboratory after Brenner disappeared, and see if she could get information about the other test subjects. El knew that she might have been able to find the files with her aunt and her mother, but there was no chance she was going back there. Joyce agreed to the call on one condition: that she would accompany El to wherever the files were held. Two days later, Owens called back. He said that he couldn’t disclose the information over an unsecured phone line, but that if El came to the Indianapolis National Laboratory, he could let her read the paper files. The next day, a package arrived with detailed directions, credentials, and all the pertinent information that would be required to enter the National Laboratory. And then the drive was set. For moral support, Joyce was able to pick up Mike from Hawkins and have him stay the night before, just so that El was mentally ready to read about the shadows of her past. And that's how El finds herself on January 3rd during the wee hours of the morning, driving on random interstates and highways with Joyce behind the wheel and Mike's hand, soft with love, clutching her own.

* * *

Soon the trio finds themselves on the outskirts of a massive government complex. A barbed wire fence surrounds a tall building that looks almost identical to the one that used to be in Hawkins, before it was demolished in November of 1985. El feels her blood run cold. This is it. Beyond that gate and those doors lie the answers of her fellow test subjects, the ones that she knows next to nothing about. Joyce pulls the car up next to a security checkpoint and hands over the paper Dr. Owens included in the package that would gain them entrance into the parking structure. After struggling to find parking for about five minutes, Joyce pulls into a spot near the entrance. They all get out to stretch their legs and finalize what’s about to happen. Despite Joyce's best efforts, El is the only person allowed into the building. An ID badge with a picture of her and her legal name—Jane Hopper—typed underneath is going to be her entry ticket. El finds herself fiddling with the small square of plastic as she breathes in and out. She wonders, as she had during the car ride: Are her fellow test subjects alive? Do they have families? Are they happy? After a final hug and quick kiss with Mike, which earns a small smile and giggle from Joyce, El is ready. She walks towards the large doors, takes the handle, and pulls.


	2. Observation Room Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to release another chapter for a week, but after the Stranger Things 4 teaser came out, I decided that as a gift to myself and you guys, I would release this chapter early. Chapter 3 will be out on Sunday the 6th.

The inside lobby of the Indianapolis National Laboratory is nondescript and indistinguishable. It looks like it could be the lobby to anything, from a small private school to a business headquarters. El glances around, taking in her new surroundings. In front of her there are several imposing doors, a large security desk, and a series of clocks in the wall displaying different times for different time zones. (El actually just learned about time zones in one of her classes a couple of weeks ago.) She began to approach the security desk, holding her ID badge, which was now clipped to her jacket.

"Excuse me?” El mumbles nervously to the grim-faced woman sitting behind the security desk. “I'm—I’m here to see Doctor Owens.”

"Yes, Miss Hopper, we've been expecting you," says the guard as she gently leans in, pushing a button located out of El’s sight on the desk. “Have a seat over there and Doctor Owens will be with you shortly.” She points to a row of chairs along the wall, and El walks across the room to take a seat.

After a few minutes, one of the doors opens up with a heavy noise, and out steps a group of four men. The leader of the group appears to be a white haired man walking with a cane. (He looks like one of the mad scientists that Dustin always describes.) Next to him stands a towering, bespectacled African-American man clutching a satchel. The two scientists are wearing matching white coats, and behind them stand two armed guards with face masks on and no other visible identification.

"Jane,” the white haired man says with a kind smile. “How are you doing? I'm sorry about Chief Hopper, but we’ve done the best we can. You can consider this one last favor in his honor." He extends his hand. “In case you forgot, I’m Doctor Owens. We’ve met before.” 

Dr. Owens has always been a mythical figure in El's life. She knows him as the medical genius that tried to fix Will, the kind-hearted soul that facilitated Hopper in finally adopting her, and the one government agent that would always be there to help clean up the Party’s messes. El saw his face only once, the night she closed the gate, and even she has a hard time remembering what that night looked like.

El grabs his extended hand and, using the lessons taught to her by Joyce, gives a nice firm handshake. "This is my colleague, Doctor Carter," Owens says, gesturing to the man next to him. "He was the one that helped me condense all the files that we found on the Hawkins Laboratory into the ones that you'll be able to read today."

"Condense?" El questions, confusion writing itself on her face, while she releases Owens’s hand.

"It means to shorten and to summarize," replies Dr. Carter. "You do know what summarize means?"

"Yes," replies El. (She does know, as high school English class comes in handy sometimes.) "Can I read the files now?"

“Just follow me,” Dr. Owens says,” and we’ll get you into a comfortable place.”

She follows him through the door that the group originally came out of. A long white-washed hallway stretches beyond, with several steel doors placed at irregular intervals. Owens and Carter jump forward to lead the way as the accompanying guards keep pace behind El. After what feels like a mile of walking, they stop short and Owens gestures with a wave of his hand to a door plainly labeled **Observation Room Four**. He turns to El and says gently, "Everything you want to know, will be in this room.”

The interior of Observation Room Four looks like any of the other government observation and interrogation rooms that El has been in previously. It contains a single steel table bolted down in the center of the space with three chairs around it and a wide mirror along one of the walls, concealing other possible observers behind it.

El sits at the one chair opposite the mirror, guessing that the two chairs across from her are reserved for the two doctors, and hangs her jacket on the back. Owens and Carter take their expected places, and without any delay, Owens digs into the satchel that Carter has placed on the table. After searching through the contents for a couple seconds, he pulls out a stack of thin manila folders, each one bearing different official markings.

"These folders will tell you what happened at Hawkins," Dr. Owens begins to explain. "The first one is about the Hawkins Lab program, including a timeline and a list of subjects. The second is about the Oak Tree Project that accompanied it."

"We have also dedicated individual files to each one of the test subjects," Carter adds.

Owens continues. "Jane, understand that I cannot give these files to you permanently, nor can they leave this building once you are finished reading them, but it is in my professional judgement to ask you one last time. Are you sure you want to know what happened to those that suffered alongside you? The information contained in these files may be upsetting." He speaks with a gentle tone, seemingly giving El one final chance to back out of learning the truth that she so desperately craves.

“With all due respect, Doctor,” El says, borrowing one of Hopper’s favorite lines. She continues with a tone reserved for only the most serious occasions, “I would like to read them now.”

"Okay,” Owens breathes with a slight nod. “If you need anything, please let us know and we can take care of it." He slides the stack of manila folders across the table.

At last, the files are in El’s hands. She feels a rush of almost every emotion known to man surge through her: happiness for the truth she is finally going to know, anger at the men who tortured her fellow test subjects, and sadness for those same subjects who would never know the kind of life El would get to enjoy. The questions from the car ride came rushing back: What if they’re all dead? What if they're all mindless government agents? What if they're all still trapped in some other laboratory begging for help? El closes her eyes, feeling tears start to well up. She knows that she can never save them like the Party saved her. Her hands tremble as she begins to read the title clearly emblazoned across the top file: _The Department Of Energy’s Laboratory Located in Hawkins IN_.

With one final gulp of air and a quiet prayer to Hopper, El opens the file and starts to read the decades of information within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the start of the government files.


	3. The Department Of Energy’s Laboratory Located in Hawkins IN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Abridged History of the Hawkins Lab 
> 
> From the creation in 1948 to the destruction caused by the Upside Down in 1984, this file has it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did upgrade the tags to include the more mature things that are going to be expressed during the later chapters of this fic. Now, we actually start getting into the government files that El are reading. The rest of the fic with the exception of the last two chapters is written in the same style as SCPs or actual government files.
> 
> I plan to have the next chapter out on Wednesday the 9th and then have the chapter after that uploaded on the 13th.

The Hawkins National Laboratory was founded in 1948. The original building, which formerly housed the Hawkins Mental Asylum, was purchased from the town of Hawkins, Indiana in 1946. During the two years before the facility was opened, the building and grounds were heavily modified and renovated. This included the additions of a barbed wire fence, a new underground complex, and other security measures.

In the years between 1948 and 1952, the Laboratory hosted various government projects. In 1952, command was given over to Drs. Eric Jenkins and Noah MacMillan. This change in leadership began the involvement of the Hawkins National Laboratory with Project MKUltra. Both of them ran experiments from 1952 to their resignations in 1960. Under their leadership, two enhanced test subjects were produced. 001 was born in 1953 and 002 was in 1955. 001 and 002 were the first of several "gifted" individuals that would be produced/experimented on at Hawkins National Laboratory, and would begin the 00 program.

After the resignations of Drs. Jenkins and MacMillan in 1960, the leadership of the program was handed over to Dr. Daniel Johnson. Under Johnson's leadership, the lab would alter the methods used in attempting to recreate the first two enhanced individuals. In 1963, the first successful test subject, Richard Brown/003, was born. The momentum (Unfamiliar with that word, El checks the list of definitions that Owens has included at the end of the file.) from this experiment would carry into 10 more successful experiments, listed below.

Richard Brown/003 - 1963 - Emotional manipulation through physical touch.  
Anthony Jackson/004 - 1965 - Ability to view all wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum. (“Thank you Dustin” El thinks, remembering the hour lecture he gave her about x-rays)  
Claudette Fairfield/005- 1965 - Manipulation of body heat to an extreme degree.  
Francine King/006 - 1966 - Minor clairvoyance.  
Suki Yamaoka/007 -1967 - Ability to produce an electric current through physical touch.  
008 - 1969 - Production of illusions and reality-altering hallucinations.  
009 - 1969 - Telepathic communication.  
009.5 - 1969 - Telepathic communication.  
010 - 1970 - Various telekinetic and telepathic abilities.  
011 - 1971 - Various telekinetic and telepathic abilities.

Between experiments 007 and 008 in 1968, Dr. Johnson abruptly announced his resignation and Dr. Martin Brenner (“Papa” thinks El. Her blood runs cold.) was named as the new Director of Laboratory Operations. It was noted that after his installation, Brenner began ordering harsher experiments and stripping the 00 test subjects of their individuality, including but not limited to their names and birth dates. Dr. Brenner also began recruitment of college aged women for his new form of experimentation. 

Upon meeting the existing subjects, Brenner ordered their separation into different classes as to better observe and experiment with their abilities.

The classes and their differences are listed below.

Class A - Mentally based abilities - 003, 006, 009, 009.5, 010  
Class B - Physically based abilities - 004, 005, 007  
Class C - Mentally based abilities but resistant to further experimentation - 008, 011

The class structure would be disassembled over the course of 1975 to 1979 following the Terry Ives (“Mom,” thinks El.) incident of 1974, in which a previous test subject attempted to kidnap 011. In 1975, all subjects in Class B were released from the Hawkins National Laboratory program at Brenner’s request. They were placed with adoptive families and entered into the Oak Tree program for development of future military skills. The class structure came to a permanent end after **The Incident of 1979**, in which 003, 006, 009, 009.5, and 010 were killed and 008 escaped the compound during the ensuing chaos. This forced the Hawkins Laboratory to instead focus on the one remaining test subject, 011, and the development of her telepathic abilities. 

This continued until November 6th, 1983, when a creature known as "The Beast" was released during experimentation with 011's abilities. This incident and the following hunt across Hawkins resulted in the deaths of 16 Hawkins lab employees, 18 federal agents, and 3 civilians, and the disappearance and presumed death of Dr. Brenner from Hawkins Middle School. "The Beast" eventually disappeared with its current location unknown. (“It’s dead,” thinks El. “I killed it.”) Afterwards, it was discovered that "The Beast" was from another dimension that would become known as "The Upside Down.” It was also discovered that an interdimensional portal known as a "Gate" to "The Upside Down" was located within the laboratory's underground complex. During this incident, 011 escaped the compound. 

Leadership of the Hawkins Laboratory was then handed over to Dr. Samuel Owens due to Dr. Brenner's absence. With 011's disappearance, the laboratory decided to focus on both covering up the previous incidents and studying "The Upside Down." This included the study of various organic materials recovered in 1983 as well as humans that have come in contact with them, such as Hawkins resident William Byers. (“Will,” El thinks.) However, after further study of the "Gate", several evolutions of "The Beast" were unleashed inside Hawkins Laboratory in November of 1984, resulting in the deaths of 46 additional employees and civilians. The "Gate" was then closed by an unknown supernatural force (El smiles, knowing that Owens is covering for her and Hopper), terminating "The Beasts.”

At the end of November 1984, Hawkins National Laboratory officially ceased experimentation and operation, due to the above incident as well as the release of a report by journalist Murray Bauman concerning the Laboratory and its negative impact on Hawkins. The building and underground complex sat abandoned until November 9th, 1985, when they were both demolished by a team of Army engineers in an attempt to permanently close any more potential "Gates" following the destruction of Starcourt mall. 

** Official abridged timeline of the 00 Program at Hawkins National Laboratory **

1952  
March 1st - Drs. Evan Jenkins and Noah MacMillan are named as the Directors of Laboratory Operations. This begins the involvement with project Mk Ultra and the 00 program.

1953  
June 3rd - The first successful test subject is born and designated 001. 

1954  
November - 001 begins to show signs of enhanced physical development. 

1955  
October 6th - 002 is born into the program. 

1956  
December - 002 begins to show signs of enhanced sensory development. 

1957  
March - 001 begins to decline physically.

1958  
July 17th - 001 expires at the age of five. 

1960  
February 1st - Drs. Jenkins and MacMillan announce their resignations.  
March 1st - Dr. Daniel Johnson is named the new Director of Laboratory Operations.  
April 30th - 002 is released from Hawkins.

1961  
January 20th - Recruitment for new test subjects begins.

1963  
February 23rd - Richard Brown/003 is born into the program.

1965  
May 14th - Anthony Jackson/004 is born into the program.  
September 25th - Claudette Fairfield/005 is born into the program. 

1966  
June 2nd - Francine King/006 is born into the program. 

1967  
August 4th - Suki Yamaoka/007 is born into the program.

1968  
November 15th - Dr. Johnson announces his resignation.  
December 31st - Dr. Martin Brenner is named new Head of Laboratory Operations and changes the focus of the 00 program.

1969  
January - Dr. Brenner releases all previous non-enhanced test subjects involved with the 00 program and begins recruitment of college-aged women for new 00 test subjects. The new group includes Terry Ives.  
January 31st - 002 is killed by Agent Fraizer on Dr. Brenner’s orders.  
February 1st - Dr. Brenner announces the creation of Classes A-B-C.  
July 17th - 008 is entered into the program.  
September 28th - 009 and 009.5 are entered into the program.

1970  
January - Dr. Brenner officially ends recruitment.  
April 13th - 010 is entered into the program.

1971  
June 19th - 011 is entered into the program.  
December - All non-numbered test subjects involved with the 00 program are released, including Terry Ives. 

1974  
March 17th - Former test subject Terry Ives breaks into Hawkins Laboratory in an attempt to kidnap 011. One guard is injured. 

1975  
July 1st - In response to the Terry Ives incident and the changing focus of the 00 program, Dr. Brenner releases 004, 005, and 007 into the CIA's Oak Tree Program. 

1979  
June 6th - **The Testing Room D Incident of 1979** \- _see attached file._ 003, 006, 009, and 009.5 are killed during routine experimentation.  
June 7th - 008 is discovered missing.  
June 8th - 010 is euthanized.

1983  
November 4th - 011 makes contact with "The Beast" during a routine surveillance experiment.  
November 6th to 12th - During a repeat of the previous experiment, "The Beast" breaks into Hawkins laboratory through a series of interdimensional portals and is responsible for the deaths of 16 Hawkins lab employees, 18 federal agents, and 3 civilians, as well as the disappearance of Dr. Brenner. 011 is discovered missing. 

1984  
January 3rd - Dr. Samuel Owens is named as new Head of Laboratory Operations and changes the program’s focus to the study of the “Upside Down.”  
November 4th - Several evolutions of “The Beast” infiltrate Hawkins Laboratory resulting in the deaths of 46 employees, soldiers, and civilians.  
November 28th - A report by investigative journalist Murray Bauman is released, exposing the Laboratory.  
December 1st - Hawkins Laboratory officially ceases experimentation and operation.

1985  
November 9th - The Building and Underground Complex are demolished by the Army Corps of Engineers in response to the “Upside Down”-influenced destruction of the Starcourt Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please let me know. I will gladly take criticism as this is my first fic and I'm always open to learn.
> 
> Side note, I'm really hyped for all the season 4 things that are slowly being released and honestly can't wait!


	4. The Oak Tree Program and Hawkins Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief description of Hawkins Laboratory's involvement with the CIA's Oak Tree Program

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the intro to what happened with the other test subjects (004, 005, and 007) that didn't die at Hawkins or escape.

The Oak Tree Program is a military educational program founded in 1953 by the Central Intelligence Agency and the U.S. Army Intelligence Division. Due to the ongoing nature of the program, this report will be an abridged version, providing only a brief description of the program and discussing its involvement with the Hawkins National Laboratory in July of 1975. 

The Oak Tree program is modeled after the Civilian Conservation Corps camp structure founded by President Franklin D. Roosevelt in 1933. However, instead of being environmentally focused, the Oak Tree Program is strictly military in focus. 

The Oak Tree Program adopts orphaned or runaway children found at government-sponsored orphanages, hospitals, and mental health facilities. Upon entering the program, the children are placed with adoptive families who live near their assigned military academy. Depending on their age of entrance into the program, a child may spend anywhere from one to ten years at their assigned military academy. The academies are funded by the U.S. government and operated in a classified manner. Upon graduation, the students are enrolled into a university of their choosing. Following their university graduation, they are expected to be employed by the FBI, the CIA, or a branch of the U.S. armed forces. 

Hawkins Lab first reached out to the Oak Tree Program in March of 1975. Dr. Brenner made contact through the CIA liaison stationed at Hawkins Laboratory, informing them that he was planning to release test subjects 004, 005, and 007 from the 00 program. His reasoning behind the group release was his intention to change the focus of the 00 program from basic enhancements to a mentally enhanced group of individuals. Because 004, 005, and 007 are under the physically enhanced category, they were deemed unfit to continue in the 00 program. After speaking with the Board of Directors at Hawkins laboratory, Dr. Brenner decided that, rather than place them directly into society or terminate them, the Oak Tree Program would be an interesting option as the enhanced individuals could serve tremendous military purpose. On April 20th, 1975, the Oak Tree Program received files on the three test subjects that were offered to be sent into the program. Upon realizing their enhanced potential, the program immediately accepted all three of them with the date of July 1st, 1975 being set for admittance. 

**List of Subjects and Initial Placement**

Anthony Jackson/004 - Aged 10 - Abraham Baldwin Military Academy - Hanover, Georgia  
Claudette Fairfield/005 - Aged 9 - Whitefolk Military Academy - Whitefolk, Massachusetts  
Suki Yamaoka/007 - Aged 7 - Amelia Earhart Military Academy - Santa Camgree, California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited as the next chapter is going to be the start of the individual subject files, beginning with subject 001!  
It should be out on the Sunday the 13th barring any circumstances beyond my control.


	5. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Individual Subject File detailing 001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter in the books!  
This is the first of the 11 subject files.  
Warning as I do mention child death in this chapter, so if you are unconformable feel free to skip this chapter

Test Subject 001  
Attached is a photograph of a small boy with pale skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes.

Birth Name: N/A  
Current/Legal Name: N/A

Date of Birth: June 3rd, 1953  
Date of Death: July 17th, 1958 - Aged 5  
Cause of Death: Heart failure caused by rapid muscle cell decay

**Powers and Abilities:** Enhanced physical development including but not limited to strength, speed, and stamina. At approximately age 2, the subject had the equivalent strength of an 18 year old. Scientific projection estimated that when the subject was to reach 10 years old, he would have the strength of approximately 3 adult men. 

**Background:** 001’s mother was a Hawkins Laboratory employee who willfully volunteered herself to be part of this experiment. While in utero, 001 was exposed to various forms of growth hormones and anabolic steroids. 

**Biography in Hawkins:** 001 was born on June 3rd, 1953 at 5:28 p.m., weighing approximately 6 lb 7 oz. His first year of development was unremarkable, with all benchmarks being met as a regular infant. In November 1954, 5 months after his first birthday, 001 began showing tremendous physical development, gaining muscle mass, and rapidly developing advanced motor skills. 001’s upward trend in development continued, even after accompaniment by fellow test subject 002 in 1955. 001 began to face physical ailments in March of 1957. His weekly physical testing and examination on March 8th revealed weakening bone structure and slowing muscle development. Scientists were not concerned at the time, as they believed that these findings were a result of his past rapid development, and that his poor condition would be a plateau before his development continued. (“Thank you Dr. Owens for the glossary,” thinks El.) However, 001’s rapid decline in health continued. In May of 1958, 001 was officially removed from all forms of testing/experimentation and began to spend most of his days in the infirmary, where he was observed by various medical professionals. 001’s health continued to worsen until his eventual death at the age of 5 on July 17th, 1958. 

**Life after Hawkins:** N/A 

**Final Analysis:** Because of the success of 001's physical enhancement, as well as 002's sensory enhancement, the Hawkins Lab 00 program was deemed a success and was allowed to continue with increased funding. 001 became the model for all future test subjects that would develop physically based abilities. His death also provided key information about the effects of laboratory testing and various drug combinations on the development of test subjects. His death was cited in the resignation letters of both Dr. Evan Jenkins and Dr. Noah MacMillan as the reason they wished to leave the Hawkins National Laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the chapter on 002  
It should be released on Friday the 18th barring any complications.  
Thank you so much for reading and comments are welcome!
> 
> Side note: I have already started planning both the sequel to this fic and an unrelated AU.


	6. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this went up late. My responsibilities wore me out this week so fic took a backseat unfortunately. However now that I have more free time, I can get back on track. 
> 
> Next chapter will be up on Friday the 25th.

Test Subject 002  
Attached is an elementary school yearbook photograph of a pale girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

(“Looks like Holly,” El thinks, “but older.”)

Birth Name: N/A  
Current/Legal Name: Helena Moore

Date of Birth: October 6th, 1955  
Date of Death: January 31st, 1969 - Aged 13  
Cause of Death: Gunshot wound to the head

**Powers and Abilities:** Enhanced perception of the five traditional senses: sight, smell, taste, hearing, and touch.

**Background:** Like 001, 002’s mother was a volunteer from the Hawkins Laboratory Staff. While in utero, 002 was exposed to various psychedelics, including but not limited to LSD.

**Biography in Hawkins:** 002 was born on October 6th, 1955 at 12:56 pm. Similarly to fellow test subject 001, her first year of development was unremarkable. She did not exhibit any noticeable enhancement until December of 1956. Originally, it was believed that she would be a carbon copy of 001 in terms of ability. This belief changed when she started failing physical strength-based tests. During the same time period, scientists noticed her excelling at more perception-based tests. Her reaction times to both audio and visual stimuli at the age of 3 were faster than the average adult human. At the time of her release, her vision measured 20/5 and her hearing could detect sounds upwards of 30,000 Hz. For the sake of comparison, the average human being has vision of approximately 20/30 and can only detect up to 20,000 Hz. Her sensory development remained mostly steady during the years of 1958 to 1960. It is important to note that during this time period in July of 1958, fellow test subject 001 passed away. 002 was released from the 00 program and Hawkins Laboratory on April 30th, 1960, following both the resignations of Drs. Jenkins and MacMillan and the appointment of Dr. Daniel Johnson.

**Life After Hawkins:** Following her release from Hawkins, 002 was placed with the Moore family in Amedge River, Texas and and given the legal name Helena Moore. She was enrolled in Amedge River Middle School at the time of her death. She was found murdered on January 31st, 1969 in her home along with her parents and foster siblings. It was officially declared an attempted robbery gone wrong. However, after Dr. Brenner's disappearance, documents revealed that shortly after taking control of the Lab in January of 1969, he ordered Agent Frazier of the Hawkins Lab security division to terminate 002 and her family in an attempt to conceal Hawkins Laboratory's previous actions.

**Final Analysis: **While 001 proved that the 00 program could work, 002 proved that it could attain consistent results. Although her time spent in the program was limited, her test results were subsequently used to evaluate other subjects. Many administrators in Hawkins Lab believe that, without the success of 001 and 002, the 00 program would have been canceled under Dr. Johnson. Due to their success, Dr. Johnson would continue experimentation until his own resignation in 1968.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
Next chapter will be about 003.  
Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!


	7. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning as i do mention suicidal thoughts and actions so if you are uncomfortable, feel free to skip this.  
Next chapter will be out on Nov 1st

Test Subject 003  
Attached is a photograph of a tan boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

Birth Name: Richard Brown  
Current/Legal Name: Richard Brown

Date of Birth: February 23rd, 1963  
Date of Death: June 6th, 1979 - Aged 16  
Cause of Death: Total Organ Failure 

**Powers and Abilities:** Emotional manipulation through physical contact. Testing revealed that persons touched by 003 experienced tremendous changes in hormone levels.

**Background:** Under Dr. Johnson's directorship, all test subjects were born from outside volunteers. These pregnant women were monetarily and medically compensated for the children/test subjects that they would eventually produce. The name of 003's mother was Kasey Brown.

**Biography in Hawkins:** Unlike the previous test subjects, 003's ability became evident when he was six months old. Whenever Hawkins Lab scientists held him, for either testing or coddling purposes, they tended to feel extreme emotions. By the time 003 reached five years of age, it was determined that physical contact with him caused temporary hormonal changes. The hormones affected ranged from oxytocin to cortisol. When subject 003 was six years old, Dr. Johnson resigned and Dr. Brenner was hired to reshape the Hawkins Lab. It is important to note that under Dr. Brenner's administration, 003 and the other Johnson test subjects 004, 005, 006, and 007 were stripped of all identifiable individual markers, including but not limited to birth dates and names. Their 00 numbers became their primary form of identification. Under Dr. Brenner’s testing, the lab discovered the significance of 003’s power. A recently unearthed document revealed that 003 manipulated a captured foreign national into suicidal thoughts, which led to an attempted suicide. It was also discovered that 003's power had minimal effects on other forms of life, such as various household animals. 003's experimentation at Hawkins came to an end upon his death on June 6th, 1979 during the Testing Room D incident, which also included the deaths of 006, 009, 009.5, and 010.

**Life After Hawkins**: N/A

**Final Analysis:** 003 was the first test subject to embody what later became the focus of the 00 program: the true advancement of mental capabilities. In terms of his relationship to other 00 test subjects, he was a mentor because he was the oldest is terms of experience. This was shown in particular with the Class A subjects 006, 009, 009.5, and 010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos.
> 
> Next chapter will be out next on Nov 1st


	8. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finalized the chapter count and turns out i will be cutting one chapter of the end for use in the possible sequel fic
> 
> In other news, I have started work on other fics (still stranger things related) and I am really excited to start releasing those soon.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Nov 8th

Test Subject 004  
Attached is a high school graduation photo of a tall, African-American man with close cut hair and dark brown eyes.

Birth Name: Anthony Jackson  
Current/Legal Name: Anthony Jackson 

Date of Birth: May 14th, 1965  
Date of Death: N/A  
Cause of Death: N/A

**Powers and Abilities**: Enhanced vision. Testing revealed that he can see all forms of electromagnetic radiation, including but not limited to radio, microwave, infrared, visual light, x-ray, and gamma.

**Background:** Under Dr. Johnson's directorship, all test subjects were born from outside volunteers. His mother is a widow from Gary, Indiana named Wanda Jackson. 

**Biography in Hawkins:** 004 was born on May 14th, 1965. 004's development started out atypical, as scientists realized that 004 had enhanced vision, though he was unable to control it without further training. His progress under Dr. Johnson was gradual, with partial control over his vision being attained in August of 1967. His ability was pushed to its limit during his testing at the hands of Dr. Brenner, and he attained full control in 1972. This allowed 004 to view any wavelength at will. It is widely believed that 004 first saw what would come to be known as “The Upside Down” during testing when he described a different type of radiation that was past gamma on the EM spectrum. This new type of radiation was said to appear as a mirror of current surroundings. However, this was quickly forgotten, as it was believed by Dr. Brenner that this radiation served no purpose.

**Life After Hawkins**: Following his release from Hawkins, 004 was placed into the CIA’s Oak Tree Program on July 1st, 1975. He was assigned to Abraham Baldwin Military Academy in Hanover, Georgia. He was enrolled in Baldwin for eight years, where he learned various skills including but not limited to: Basic Combat Medicine, Proficiency with Handguns and Long Arms, Reconnaissance, Hand to Hand Combat, Stealth and Concealment, Survival Skills, and Basic Military Vehicle operation. Upon his graduation from Abraham Baldwin in 1983, 004 was enrolled at John Jay College of Criminal Justice located in New York City. He is currently in his third year of his intended criminal justice degree and expected to graduate in June of 1987. After this, it is believed he is to be given a position either within the US Army Intelligence Division or the FBI. 

**Final Analysis:** 004 is considered to be the most successful Hawkins test subject alongside 007, as he is expected to fully serve a military purpose and work for the US government for many years to come. In terms of abilities, he's considered one of the weakest. However, his supplemental training through the Oak Tree Program has put him above most of the other test subjects in terms of useful and marketable skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback.
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Nov 8th


	9. 005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for getting this one out late. 
> 
> Warning, this chapter features suicide.

Test Subject 005  
Attached is a photo of a 12 year old girl with long, brown hair. One of her eyes is green, and the other is blue.

(“Weird,” El thinks, having never seen eyes like that before.)

Birth Name: Claudette Fairfield  
Current/Legal Name: Claudette Fairfield

Date of Birth: September 25th, 1965  
Date of Death: November 15th, 1980 - Aged 15  
Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to suicide by hanging

**Powers and Abilities**: Manipulation of body heat to an extreme degree. Her final readings listed her lowest recorded temperature at -10° C and her highest at 105° C. She was capable of melting plastic and some metals in the palm of her hand within seconds. 

**Background**: Under Dr. Johnson's directorship, all test subjects were born from outside volunteers. Her mother was a homeless woman from Chicago, Illinois named Danielle Fairfield.

**Biography in Hawkins**: 005 was born on September 25th, 1965. 005's ability was first noticed at the age of two when, during a physical exam, her external temperature reading reached approximately 115° F, or 46.1° C. As with the other physically enhanced test subjects, Brenner saw 005 as incompatible with his goals for the 00 program. Her temperature control made her crucial in group settings for survival scenarios, but in other situations, Brenner felt that she could serve no useful purpose. Her interactions with Brenner were therefore limited, as he only personally oversaw Class B experiments sparingly. 

**Life After Hawkins**: Following her release from Hawkins on July 1st, 1975, 005 was placed into the CIA’s Oak Tree Program. Her assigned academy was Whitefolk Military Academy, located in Whitefolk, Massachusetts. She was enrolled in Whitefolk for five years, learning various skills including but not limited to: Basic Combat Medicine, Advanced Combat Medicine, Proficiency with Handguns and Long Arms, Hand to Hand Combat, Survival Skills, Civilian Medicine, and Basic Military Vehicle Operation. However, unlike 004 and 007, she would not graduate from her institution, as she was found dead in her dorm room on November 15th, 1980. Her autopsy listed her final cause of death as a suicide by hanging. Interviews with 005’s classmates revealed that, in the months leading to her suicide, she struggled from symptoms resembling posttraumatic stress disorder, or PTSD, including flashbacks, hallucinations, night terrors, and general disassociative behavior.

**Final Analysis**: 005 was the first test subject to reveal the potential for mental health issues associated with testing at Hawkins Laboratory. Following her death, 004 and 007 were placed into intense cognitive therapy programs, where they revealed similar PTSD symptoms. It is unknown how 005 would have been utilized following the Oak Tree Program, but reports from Whitefolk indicated that her area of concentration was medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please leave a kudos or comment if you feel inclined. 
> 
> As for the next chapter, expect it on Friday the 15th.
> 
> Other Announcements, I am starting to work on future fics so expect more news about those in later chapters.


	10. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I am so sorry for this delay but school, work, and other things caught up to me so posting fic unfortunately had to take a backseat. However that being said I'm finished with writing Lost Files as the remaining chapters after 008 are currently now in the editing/beta process. 
> 
> I will post 007 on Sunday the 1st and 008 on Wednesday on the 4th. 
> 
> In other news, I now have a twitter so feel free to follow me [there](http://twitter.com/TheShitPours)

Test Subject 006  
Attached is a photo of a girl who looks about 14 years old, with long, red hair and green eyes. 

Birth Name: Francine King  
Current/Legal Name: Francine King

Date of Birth: June 2nd, 1966  
Date of Death: June 6th, 1979 Aged 13  
Cause of Death: Total Organ Failure 

**Powers and Abilities**: Minor clairvoyance. She was able to predict events, numbers and reactions with 100% accuracy up to approximately 5 to 6 minutes into the future. As for events beyond this 5-6 minute limit, the percentage of correct predictions decreased but still remain above average when compared to an average human. 

**Background**: Under Dr. Johnson's directorship, all test subjects beginning with 006 were born from outside volunteers. 006’s mother is Nikki King from Denson, Indiana, who has been rumored to share a similar ability.

**Biography in Hawkins**: 006 was born on June 2nd, 1966. When Dr. Brenner took over in 1969 when 006 was 3 years old, she quickly became one of his favorite test subjects because of her clairvoyant abilities. In terms of her relationship with Dr. Johnson, not many records exist of their experiments. Both 006 and future test subject 007 were born under Johnson, but didn't develop or begin to utilize their abilities until Brenner took over the program. It has been theorized by Brenner's coworkers that meeting 006 was what motivated Brenner to create the ABC class structure. 006's experimentation at Hawkins came to an end upon her death on June 6th, 1979 during the Testing Room D incident, which also included the deaths of 003, 009, 009.5, and 010.

**Life After Hawkins**: N/A

**Final Analysis**: As stated above, 006’s mother was rumored to share her gift of clairvoyance, which suggests a genetic basis for all test subjects’ abilities. This revelation may have been what inspired Brenner to search for already gifted individuals during his initial recruitment drive, leading to the acquisition of test subjects 008, 009, 009.5, 010, and 011.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
Please leave a kudos or comment, those me help tremendously.
> 
> Also, I now have other fics written and in the beta process so expect some one shots and a completed multi-chapter work to be posted in the upcoming days and weeks.


	11. 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 008 (one of my favorite chapters to write) will be out on Wednesday The 4th
> 
> Also a fluff filled one shot will be out within the week.

Test Subject 007  
Attached is a high school graduation photo of an Asian-American woman with long, black hair and green eyes.

Birth Name: Suki Yamaoka  
Current/Legal Name: Suki Yamaoka

Date of Birth: August 4th, 1967  
Date of Death: N/A  
Cause of Death: N/A

**Powers and Abilities**: Ability to produce an electric current through physical touch. Her highest voltage was recorded at approximately 345,000 volts. With a current of 4 amps, this is well above the lethal limit for humans. In addition, 007 is surrounded by a radius of approximately 0.6 meters within which electricity can be felt and measured. This radius, however, is not as strong as her physical touch.

**Background:** Under Dr. Johnson's directorship, all test subjects were born from outside volunteers. 007 was the last test subject officially born in Hawkins Laboratory, as future subjects were not born on Hawkins property. 007’s mother chose to remain anonymous, with the exception of her last name, Yamaoka. 

**Biography in Hawkins:**: 007 was born on August 4th, 1967. She has the distinction of being the only Johnson test subject never to directly interact with Dr. Johnson, as he would resign by the time she was of appropriate testing age. As with the other physically enhanced test subjects, Dr. Brenner saw 007 as incompatible with his goals for the 00 program. Brenner did, however, find an unorthodox position for 007. With the intention of testing 007’s disposition toward inflicting pain, Brenner had her use her ability to administer electroshock therapy to fellow test subjects. In addition to her electric ability, 007 developed slight magnetism through electronically charging metals and other conductive materials, which can range from poor conductors like tungsten to superconductors such as copper, silver, and gold.

**Life After Hawkins**: Following her release from Hawkins on July 1st, 1975, 007 was placed into the CIA’s Oak Tree Program. She was assigned to Amelia Earhart Military Academy in Santa Camgree, California, where she was enrolled for ten years, learning various skills including but not limited to: Basic Combat Medicine, Proficiency with Handguns and Long Arms,, Hand to Hand Combat, Survival Skills, Basic Military Vehicle Operation, Piloting of Small Aircraft including Helicopters, and Piloting of Large Aircraft. Upon her graduation from Amelia Earhart in 1985, 007 was enrolled at Stanford University, located in Stanford, California. She is currently in her first year of her intended Aeronautics and Astronautics Engineering degree and expected to graduate in June of 1989. After this, she is expected to be given a position within either the US Air Force or Marine Corps.

**Final Analysis:** Alongside 004, 007 is considered to be a successful Hawkins test subject, as she is expected to fully serve a military purpose and work for the US government for many years to come. Of the physically gifted test subjects, 007 is easily the most powerful. This was demonstrated during an incident at Amelia Earhart Academy, where she was allegedly able to power the entirety of her dorm building, which consists of 152 rooms, for approximately 3.5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
If you liked it feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> I now have a twitter so you can follow me [there](http://twitter.com/TheShitPours)


	12. 008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually one of my favorite chapters to write. Kali's canon story is actually very fascinating.  
If you haven't read the expansion novel Suspicious Minds, I recommend it highly. 
> 
> 009/009.5 and 010 will be out sometime next week. 
> 
> Also, a fluffy as hell one shot should be out sometime later today.

Test Subject 008  
Attached is a blurry surveillance photo of a girl that El immediately recognizes: Kali.

Birth Name: Kali Prasad  
Current/Legal Name: Kali Prasad

Date of Birth: Date unknown, 1964  
Date of Entry: July 17th, 1969  
Date of Death: N/A  
Cause of Death: N/A 

**Powers and Abilities**: Production of illusions and reality-altering hallucinations. At their simplest, these illusions can render 008 herself and certain objects invisible. At their most complex, they can create realistic incidences that fellow test subjects believe to be real. Once, during her testing, she was able to create an illusion of Dr. Brenner that was so realistic, several Hawkins Labs employees were convinced it was him.

**Background**: As the first of the Brenner test subjects, 008 was not born in the Hawkins Lab. Rather, she was born in London sometime in 1964 and was entered into the Hawkins Laboratory 00 Program at the age of five. After his installation as director, Brenner began searching for already enhanced individuals, having been inspired by 006’s mother's apparent clairvoyant abilities. It is unknown how 008 developed her abilities. 

**Biography in Hawkins**: 008 was entered into the 00 program on July 17th, 1969, at the age of five. Because of her older age compared to the other test subjects, and because she had already lived in external conditions, 008 was initially resistant to training/testing. Upon her arrival, she was placed into Class C after initial friction between herself and 003. She remained the only member of Class C until the entry of 011 into the program two years later. Upon being joined by 011, 008 took on a familial role with the younger test subject, often spending time with 011 in the Iris playroom.

008 was the most rebellious of the test subjects, often enduring mental and physical punishments in response to her outbursts and misbehavior. She was instrumental in the Terry Ives incident of 1974, in which former test subject Terry Ives broke into Hawkins Laboratory, armed with a pistol, and attempted to kidnap 011. Ives was eventually restrained by a Hawkins Lab Emergency Response Team, but not before she breached the Iris playroom to discover 008 and 011. Following the incident, 008’s disruptive behavior became more commonplace and included attempts to contact her own mother. 008 escaped the facility in 1979, in the chaos ensuing from the Testing Room D Incident, during which she escaped alongside evacuating Hawkins Lab personnel.

**Life After Hawkins**: 008’s current whereabouts are unknown. She is wanted in thirteen different states for crimes ranging from armed robbery to first degree murder. Evidence suggests she is targeting former Hawkins Lab employees, as she is believed to be responsible for the murders of eleven former employees that were present during her time in the Lab. She has been sighted in various cities across the United States and parts of Europe. Her first sighting following her escape was in London, in 1980. Sometime in 1982, she was seen back in the United States. Sightings have placed her, over the next several years, in Pittsburgh, Philadelphia, New York City, Phoenix, Detroit, Salt Lake City, and Austin. In 1984, she was seen in Chicago, accompanied by a gang of fellow runaways. It is theorized that, during this time, she was joined by a fellow Hawkins test subject. Former Hawkins Lab Technician Ray Carroll, who was assaulted by 008 and her gang in his residence in November of 1984, claims that one of the gang members used telekinetic abilities. As 011 is the only living test subject with telekinetic abilities, it is hypothesized that she was present. However, it has not been confirmed, as 011's whereabouts and status are unknown. 

**Final Analysis**: 008 was the first test subject recruited as a result of Dr. Brenner’s search for already gifted individuals. Because of her abilities, Brenner would continue his extreme testing methods for test subjects 009, 009.5, 010, and 011. 008 is currently the oldest surviving test subject, at the age of 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed. 
> 
> Sometimes I'm funny on Twitter, so if you want you can follow me [there](http://twitter.com/TheShitPours)


	13. 009/009.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> 010 and the Incident report of the Testing Room D should be up either tomorrow or the day after. (thank god that finals are over)
> 
> As for other fics, a multi chapter AU will be up sometime next week.

Test Subject 009/009.5

Birth Names: Unknown   
Current/Legal Names: N/A

Date of Births: Unknown, approximated 1967  
Date of Entry: September 28th, 1969   
Date of Deaths: June 6th 1979 Aged 12  
Causes of Death: 009 - Cervical Fracture and Severed Spinal Cord  
009.5 - Multiple cases of Blunt Force Trauma and Hemorrhaging 

**Powers and Abilities:** Telepathic communication between the two twin test subjects. Further experimentation and development allowed telepathic communication with any one additional individual; however, this became very mentally and physically exhausting for 009 and 009.5.

**Background**: Very little is known about their background, as Dr. Brenner did not disclose any form of documentation in regard to their identities upon their entry.

**Biography in Hawkins:** 009 and 009.5 were a pair of twins that shared telepathic communication with one another. They were entered into the program in 1969 at approximately the age of 2. Their testing within Hawkins Laboratory was unremarkable, as most of the Lab’s focus was placed on test subjects 010 and 011 upon their entries in 1970 and 1971, shortly after the entry of 009 and 009.5. However, Dr. Brenner spent a great deal of personal time with 009 and 009.5. It is hypothesized that, during these experiments, Brenner was attempting to create a secret neural network.

Upon their entry into the program, the twins were only able to telepathically communicate with each other. Upon further experimentation in 1977, they gained the ability to incorporate a third person into their telepathic communication. Brenner hoped to later add more people into their communication network, in an attempt to create undetected channels of communication for possible military and espionage purposes. This wasn’t possible, however, as they were killed in the Testing Room D incident of 1979.

**Life After Hawkins:** N/A

**Final Analysis**: In addition to 010 and 011, 009 and 009.5 where what Brenner truly wanted from the MKUltra program. For that reason, Class A (003, 006, 009, 009.5, and 010) was oftentimes picked for more intense experiments and, as a result, subjected to much harsher punishments than subjects in Classes B and C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!
> 
> Now that my finals are over, expect more fics down the line.
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading, please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it!


	14. 010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double upload for today as I'm feeling hyped because my finals have came to an end.  
With that said, now that I'm on winter break, My fic time have tripled so I will start making headway on projects that have been on the backburner because of school. 
> 
> 011 and the Last Chapter will be out within the week. 
> 
> Warning there is child deaths and mentions of mental trauma in this chapter.

Test Subject 010

Birth Name: Unknown   
Current/Legal Name: N/A

Date of Birth: Unknown, approximated November, 1969   
Date of Entry: April 13th, 1970   
Date of Death: June 8th 1979 Aged 9  
Causes of Death: Lethal injection 

**Powers and Abilities:** Various telekinetic and telepathic abilities, including but not limited to telepathic communication, telekinesis, and biokinesis.

**Background:** Very little is known about 010’s background, as Dr. Brenner did not disclose any form of documentation in regards to his identity upon his entry. 

**Biography in Hawkins:** 010 was entered into Hawkins Laboratory at the approximate age of six months. Due to his various telepathic and telekinetic powers, 010 quickly became one of Brenner's favorite test subjects. By the time the class B subjects 004, 005, and 007 were released in 1975, Class A was the class that had endured the worst punishments and earned the most appraisal. Dr. Brenner's treatment of Class A was noted as having been very extreme, with only intense praise or intense punishment being given out upon completion of tasks. Meanwhile, Brenner had little to no personal involvement with Class B, and saw Class C as a resistant/developmental class. This disparity had tremendous effects on 010. When he was seven years old, it was noted during one of his examinations that he was becoming more disconnected from his fellow test subjects, oftentimes viewing them with outright contempt.

010’s time in Hawkins came to an end as a result of the Testing Room D incident, in which 010 suffered an extreme mental break during routine testing, leading to the murders of 003, 006, 009, and 009.5. Following this incident, 010 was placed in the Advanced Containment Unit, a cell specially designed to contain enhanced subjects such as 007, 010, and 011. The following day, 010 was deemed a risk to the health and safety of Hawkins Lab, as the Hawkins Board of Directors decided to change the focus of the 00 program to the only remaining test subject, 011. 010 was euthanized on June 8th, 1979.

**Life After Hawkins**: N/A 

**Final Analysis:** Contemporary reports by Brenner’s co-workers support the wide belief that his repeated pushing and treatment of Class A directly caused 010’s outburst, which led to the deaths of 003, 006, 009, and 009.5. Brenner would attempt to repeat his unorthodox testing methods on 011 during the following years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment
> 
> Follow me on twitter @TheShitPours as i will always appreciate new people.


	15. June 6th 1979 (Testing Room D) Incident Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this gets intense with several mentions of both child abuse and child death.

This is the official incident report for the disturbance in Testing/Experiment Room D. This disturbance resulted in the deaths of 00 test subjects 003, 006, 009, 009.5 and euthanization of test subject 010. Below are the following items. 

**Summation of events compiled from various witness reports**

**Official timeline**

**List of confirmed fatalities and casualties **

During the first experimentation block of the day in Testing/Experiment Room D, with Dr. Brenner observing from Room D2, the five test subjects were instructed to complete a survival-based mission. Their assigned task was to assemble an improvised structure using materials provided. To add challenge and mimic external stressors, subjects 006, 009.5, and 010 were blindfolded, and subjects 003, 009, and 010 were deprived of sleep the night before. To resemble tropical conditions, the room’s temperature was set to approximately 40 degrees Celsius, or 104 degrees Fahrenheit. The test subjects were informed that if they were to fail at their task, physical punishments would be enacted at the end of the designated time period. At 8:15 a.m., they were instructed to begin.

At 9:39 a.m., the test subjects began to argue. During the argument and the escalation that followed, 010 began to shout at 009 and 009.5. Four minutes later, 010 used his telekinetic abilities to lift 009.5 into the air and throw her approximately 22 ft backwards into the concrete wall of the testing room. 009.5 would be pronounced dead due to the injuries suffered after the incident concluded. In response to the injury of her twin sister, 009 attempted to assault 010. Several attempts to deescalate the situation were stopped on request of Dr. Brenner. 010 then used his abilities to lift 009 into the air and break her neck. After the death of 009, 003 began attempted physical contact with 010. It is believed that he intended to use his ability to emotionally manipulate 010 into a compliant state. These attempts were stopped by 006, who took 003 by the shoulder and shook her head, as if to indicate no. During this exchange, various power outages and electrical malfunctions began to occur around the facility. All non-important laboratory personnel were instructed to evacuate, and test subjects 008 and 011 were removed from the Iris playroom and placed in their respective cells.

In response to 006’s protests, 003 grabbed 006’s hand and turned to face 010. Approximately 10 seconds later, both 003 and 006 collapsed. Their autopsies later revealed that the majority of their internal organs were severely damaged, due to the effects of 010’s apparent biokinetic abilities. The autopsies also revealed highly elevated levels of dopamine and serotonin in 006’s brain. This has been theorized to be a direct result of her final physical contact with 003. Immediately after the deaths of 003 and 006, 010 began to levitate off the ground, and the entirety of the Hawkins National Laboratory Complex suffered a major electrical outage. Emergency power was restored five minutes later. A Hawkins Emergency Response Team then entered Testing Room D and found the bodies of 003, 006, 009, and 009.5. The unconscious body of 010 was found in the center of the room. He was subsequently restrained and neutralized using sodium thiopental. 

After 010's neutralization, the situation was declared over and normal lab operations were scheduled for the following day. The bodies of 003, 006, 009, and 009.5 were cremated at 10:30 p.m. and Testing Room D was declared closed. The morning of June 7th brought about the discovery of 008's escape. It is theorized that during the power outage the day before, 008 used her illusionary abilities to create a fake identity and escape with the evacuating personnel. 

On June 8th, subject 010 was officially released from the 00 program and subsequently euthanized using a series of lethal injections containing pancuronium bromide, potassium chloride, and sodium thiopental.

** Timeline of Events June 6th to June 8th 1979 **

**June 6th**

8 a.m. - Subjects 003, 006, 009, 009.5, and 010 were led from their respective cells or containment units into Testing Room D and given instructions by Dr. Brenner.   
8:15 a.m. - Survival experiment #106 for Class A officially began.   
9:07 a.m. - The group experienced their first setback when their attempt at a foundation collapsed.  
9:17 a.m. - 009.5 removed her blindfold. As a result, the group was informed that their allotted time for completion was shortened by 30 minutes.  
9:25 a.m. - The group completed the first step and moved on to step two.  
9:26 a.m. to 9:38 a.m. - Bickering was heard between 009.5 and 010. The first outside attempt to de-escalate the situation was cancelled by Dr. Brenner's request.  
9:39 a.m. - The bickering between 009.5 and 010 escalated to shouting. By this point, all the blindfolded test subjects except 010 had removed their blindfolds. The second outside attempt to de-escalate the situation was cancelled by Dr. Brenner's request.  
9:40 a.m. to 9:42 a.m. - 006 and 009.5 began to blame 010 for their setbacks.   
9:43 a.m. - 010 lifted 009.5 into the air using his telekinetic abilities and threw her 22 feet backwards into the west concrete wall of Testing Room D. 009.5 died as a result.   
9:44 a.m. - 009 began repeated attempted assaults on 010.   
9:45 a.m. - The third outside attempt to de-escalate the situation was cancelled by Dr. Brenner's request.   
9:46 a.m - Various power outages were reported within the Hawkins Laboratory Complex. The Laboratory issued a mandatory evacuation notice.  
9:47 a.m. - 010 lifted 009 into the air using his telekinetic abilities and broke her neck. 009 died as a result.  
9:48 a.m. - 008 and 011 were evacuated from the Iris playroom.   
9:49 a.m - 010 used biokinetic organ manipulation to cause total organ failure in 003 and 006. 003 and 006 died as a result.  
9:50 to 9:53 - 010 began to levitate. The power outages continued to spread.   
9:54 a.m. - The Hawkins National Laboratory Complex experienced a complete and total electrical failure. The town of Hawkins also experienced partial electrical blackout.  
9:59 a.m. - Emergency power was restored to the Hawkins Lab Complex.   
10:00 a.m. - The first Hawkins Lab Emergency Response Team entered Testing Room D and found the bodies of 003, 006, 009, and 009.5.   
10:01 a.m. - The blindfolded and unconscious body of 010 was found. He was quickly restrained and neutralized.   
10:05 a.m. - 010 was placed into the Advanced Containment Unit and the situation was declared safe.  
12:17 p.m. - The Hawkins National Laboratory Complex was restored to half electrical capability.   
12:45 p.m - The bodies of 003, 006, 009, and 009.5 were removed from Testing Room D and transported to the morgue for autopsy.   
1:00 p.m - Testing Room D was deemed inoperable and closed.   
2:06 p.m. - The Hawkins Laboratory Complex was restored to full electrical capability.  
2:30 p.m. - Dr. Brenner announced that the lab would resume normal activity the following day.   
8:30 p.m - The autopsies for 003, 006, 009, and 009.5 were completed and the causes of death were finalized.   
10:30 p.m - The bodies of 003, 006, 009, and 009.5 were cremated.

** June 7th **

8:00 a.m. - 008 was discovered missing from her cell.   
8:15 a.m. - Search teams were dispatched to recover 008.  
10:00 a.m - 010 was deemed a safety risk by the Hawkins Lab Board of Directors and scheduled for euthanization.

** June 8th **

8:00 a.m. - 010 was escorted from the Advancement Containment Unit to Examination Room X.  
8:17 a.m - The lethal injection process began.  
9:03 a.m. - 010 was produced dead.

**List of Confirmed Fatalities**

Richard Brown/003 - Total Organ Failure   
Francine King/006 - Total Organ Failure   
009 - Cervical Fracture and Severed Spinal Cord  
009.5 - Multiple cases of Blunt Force Trauma and Hemorrhaging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!  
Drop a kudos or a comment if you are inclined!
> 
> Expect both 011 and The Last Chapter to be posted within the week. 
> 
> Once the final chapter is posted, I will announce some fics for the future.


	16. 011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for! 
> 
> Honesty, it was really fun to write this chapter as the process of having to go back and re-watch the show and check out expanded universe material like the comics and novels was a blast.
> 
> I also just want to take this time to issue a quick thank you to all the people that left kudos and comments. If it wasn't for you guys I'd probably wouldn't be writing and posting at the pace that I do so thank you guys for that. 
> 
> Also quick shoutout to my Beta @leetheshark. You are the best

Test Subject 011

Birth Name: Unknown  
Current/Legal Name: Unknown 

Date of Birth: Unknown  
Date of Entry: June 19th, 1971  
Date of Death: N/A  
Causes of Death: N/A

**Powers and Abilities**: Various telekinetic and telepathic abilities, including but not limited to telepathic communication, telekinesis, and biokinesis.

**Background**: Very little is known about 011’s background, as Dr. Brenner did not disclose any form of documentation in regards to her identity upon her entry. It is widely believed that former Hawkins test subject Terry Ives is her mother; however, due to Ms. Ives’ compromised mental state, this has not been confirmed. 

**Biography in Hawkins**: 011 was entered into the 00 program on July 19th, 1971. Her abilities are hypothesized to be genetic, as it has long been rumored that she was born from one of the college-aged test subjects present in the facility around the time of her birth. 011 differs from the other Brenner-era test subjects in that she entered the program at a relatively young age: approximately two weeks, compared to the five years of 008. At approximately the age of 2, in 1973, 011 was placed into class C alongside 008, where they were directed to develop together. 011 consequently developed a familial relationship with 008, and the two of them spent most of their time outside of testing in the Iris playroom. 011 was the center of the Terry Ives incident in 1974, when former test subject Terry Ives broke into Hawkins Laboratory, armed with a pistol, and attempted to kidnap 011. This was ultimately unsuccessful, as Ms. Ives was quickly subdued by a Hawkins Lab Emergency Response Team.

011 was the last remaining test subject in Hawkins Laboratory after the escape of 008 in 1979. As a result, 011 has the distinction of being the test subject to have the most direct interaction with Dr. Brenner, which forced her to develop her abilities at an alarming rate. 011 was also instrumental in the events that occurred in Hawkins Laboratory between November 6th and November 12th, 1983. Following a routine surveillance experiment on November 4th, 011 made contact with an interdimensional being known as “the Beast.” On November 6th, 011 was directed to make contact with “the Beast” a second time, which allowed the creature to invade Hawkins Lab and the surrounding areas in the town of Hawkins. 011 escaped the facility during the ensuing chaos, and her current whereabouts are unknown.

**Life After Hawkins**: 011’s whereabouts and status following her escape from Hawkins Lab in 1983 are unknown. In the days following the incident, she was sighted at various locations around the town of Hawkins. Agent Frazier of the Hawkins Lab Security Division was dispatched to locate her; however, she was killed in action at Hawkins Middle School. Rumors and intelligence reports suggest that 011 could have subsequently fled to the Eastern United States, with Maine as the most realistic option. However, contradicting reports have also suggested that she may have fled to the West Coast, and is possibly in Oregon. The only possible sighting of 011 outside of Hawkins was in Chicago during November of 1984, when former Hawkins Lab technician Ray Carroll claimed that he saw a girl using telekinetic abilities during an assault he suffered at the hands of former Hawkins test subject 008. Because 010’s execution left 011 as the only Hawkins test subject with telekinetic abilities, it is widely believed that the aforementioned girl was 011. However, further surveillance of 008's gang activity showed that this figure left the group shortly after the assault on Ray Carroll. 

**Final Analysis**: 011 is the most powerful of all the test subjects by far and, as a consequence, the most dangerous. It is alleged that, during her escape, she caused the deaths of several Hawkins Lab and federal agents by using biokinesis to liquefy their internal organs. However, it is also possible that these agents were killed by “the Beast,” as Hawkins Laboratory still does not understand the full extent of its abilities. The rumor that 011 still resides in the town of Hawkins has neither been confirmed nor denied. However, the chaos resulting from various “Upside-Down” incidents seems to indicate that her presence in Hawkins is likely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you want to, please leave a kudos in a comment. Those help me out both in terms of getting this fic recognized and bringing significant positivity into my life
> 
> I will be posting the last chapter soon, hopefully by Friday. In the end notes of that chapter, I will be posting a future fic schedule. It’s just what to expect and when to expect it as I've been working quite heavily on more fic. 
> 
> Once again, Thank you so much for reading!


	17. The Five Stages of Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this fic and I just want to quickly say thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments, or has bookmarked it. Thank you all for responding to my first fanfiction with overwhelming positivity and it's because of that I was able to continue writing this and not get discouraged. Stay tuned for the endnotes as I'm going to be discussing my future posting timeline. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading.

With the final page turn of her own file, El is done.

At first, too absorbed in all the new information for any emotion to reach her, she feels nothing.

Then, like air rushing into a vacuum, that nothing becomes everything. Tears of joy and sadness fall from her eyes, and a wail that she hasn’t heard since Hop’s death—one that comes from the bottom of her soul—shatters the silence of the room.

It all comes out, and El breaks down.

She should be happy; she finally knows the stories she’s craved, and 004, 007, and Kali/008 are still out there in the world. They might even be waiting for her. They have families, partners, lives—lives that maybe aren’t exactly like El’s own, but the closest to a normal life that any Hawkins test subject could be able to live.

Anger whirls inside of El, at the horrible things they had to go through to get those lives. She remembers her own experiments: the cold cells, the long nights, the brutal punishments. She realizes that eleven other people have gone through it, too. She thinks that if Brenner didn't disappear, he probably would have been given a medal for scientific discovery. But El knows that it wasn't discovery; it was torture. She wonders how Brenner must have felt, ordering the murder of a thirteen year-old boy or standing by as his test subjects murdered one another.

And then, the anger over death becomes mourning. El has faced her own death several times, but she wonders what it must have felt like for 001 to lie in a hospital bed as he slowly expired, or for Richard/003 and Francine/006 to hold hands as they were destroyed from the inside—or for 010, a poor, confused child, unaware of the immense power he wielded, being told that he did wrong and that he was going to be punished for it.

010.

That could have been El. They were a year apart. They had the same abilities and the same training. The only difference is that El got saved and 010 didn't. 

After what feels like hours, El stands up. She’s shaky at first, as Owens and Carter begin to collect the files spread across the table. Eventually, she’s on her feet, bundling herself in her jacket.

“I’m sorry, Jane,” Owens says, his voice gentle, as he slides a handwritten note across the table as one last gift for El. She picks it up without looking at it and nods her head, biting her lip to keep the screams from coming out, eyes puffy and full of tears.

The walk from Observation Room Four back to the lobby is staggered, with El having to stop every few steps to collect herself as more tears flow down her face. In the lobby, with a final goodbye to Drs. Owens and Carter, El takes one last deep breath and walks out the doors of the Indianapolis National Laboratory. She knows she has to collect herself; she doesn’t want Joyce, or worse, Mike, to see her like this, rattled by grief. She scans the parking lot with teary eyes, looking for the desperately-needed familiarity of the Byers car, before spotting it in one of the back corners. With a final wipe of her eyes, she begins to walk toward the car, trying to put on a brave face.

"Hey, I think that's her," Joyce says, nudging the sleeping Mike in the passenger seat. 

"Yeah, that's her," Mike groggily replies as he begins to shift his body upward. "I recognize the jacket." 

“Come on,” Joyce says, reaching for the door handle. “Let’s go support our girl.”

The two of them exit the vehicle, standing in front of it with arms open awaiting El’s arrival. But as El approaches, Mike notices her puffy eyes and slumped shoulders, and the awkward sway in her step.

“El?” Mike asks, concern blossoming in his chest. “Are you okay?”

"I'm fine," El replies in a voice so small that Mike is barely able to hear it. "I'm just tired." 

Mike knows that’s a lie. He sees it in the way El avoids looking into his eyes. She has the same look on her face that she did when Mike first met her in the rain: the look of someone who’s lost, scared, and confused. The face of someone who just needs support and love.

Luckily, Mike has both to give. 

With one fluid motion, he envelops El in a hug. It’s loose enough that she doesn't feel restrained but tight enough to let her know that he's there for her and always will be.

The moment Mike’s arms wrap around her, everything El was trying to hold back explodes. She collapses into him, crying without restraint, her face firmly planted against his collarbone. Her tears soak through Mike’s jacket as she sobs, “They’re dead. They’re dead.”

“Dead…?” Joyce mouths, barely able to process the words coming out of El’s mouth. Joyce isn't stupid. She knew that this was the most likely outcome. The night before, when El was asleep, she had a conversation with Mike explaining that the odds of finding living test subjects was not in El’s favor—but that they still needed to remain hopeful for El. “Honey, what do you mean?

"Most of them are dead," El responds, her head still buried in Mike’s chest. "Three of them are still alive. Kali is still on the run from the police and the other two are in New York and California. But there’s no one else."

"El?" Mike asks, running his hand gently down the back of El’s head as he notices the paper in her hand. "What's that?" 

“I don’t know,” El mumbles. “Owens gave it to me.”

"I'll read it for you, sweetheart," Joyce says, gently taking the paper from El's hand. Empty, El’s hand goes to the back of Mike’s neck, pulling him in for a tighter embrace.

Joyce ducks into the car, leaving the kids outside as she sits down to read the slip of paper. She knows how much Mike cares for El. The year after Will’s reappearance was agony for Mike, as he searched far and wide for the supernaturally gifted girl who could hold him in one space simply with the words "Goodbye, Mike.” She remembers Hopper telling her about the pure unadulterated joy on Mike’s face when El walked into her house and back into Mike's life.

The next few months, when everything seemed to be okay, were great—not just for Joyce as her own problems faded, but for all the kids who found things to help them move on from the horrors of interdimensional demons and government conspiracies that plagued the past two years. For Mike, that was El. Even though Hop didn’t approve of their relationship—in any way, shape, or form—he could still admit to Joyce that Mike was, and still is, a good kid. And even though Hop is gone, Mike still treats El like she’s the only thing he needs.

When Joyce occasionally overhears some of their “secret” radio conversations, her heart melts at the undeniable joy radiating from El’s voice when she talks to Mike. But in this moment, as Joyce looks outside of her car window at the two of them embracing, with El sobbing and Mike comforting her, she can’t help but feel her heart sink, seeing El at her lowest point.

To Joyce, El is a superhero: a girl with the ability to, figuratively and literally, move mountains that came out of nowhere, saving both Will and Hawkins three times. A girl who fought the literal gates of Hell and won. A girl who, time and time again, has had the people and things closest to her stolen, but who’s always ready to fight another day. Joyce sometimes wonders when El’s powers might come back, and that wonder soon turns to worry that they might be gone forever.

But Joyce smiles, still, because she knows that Mike has a superpower, too.

It's called love. And it isn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You’ve reached the end of my first fanfiction and I would just like to briefly wrap this up with some thanks.
> 
> First, I would like to thank @leetheshark. You can find him here on A03 and he writes really good fic for IT. Without him, my fics would be nothing as he has been my loyal beta/editor the entire time and has helped me improve my writing style tremendously.
> 
> Second, I would just like to thank everyone that left comments, kudos, bookmarks, or even subscriptions as those helped me through this. 
> 
> Finally, I would just like to thank everyone involved the Stranger Things fanfiction community, as I have found so much fic that has inspired me on so many levels. 
> 
> I have a twitter so feel free to follow me @TheShitPours 
> 
> For future posts, I'm going to be releasing a one shot the 5th of every month for the foreseeable future. That's just to keep a steady release schedule and also to keep you all supplied with Stranger Things fics.
> 
> I know I said this in a couple other chapters, I'm formally announcing that within two weeks I will be posting a 3 chapter AU Fic simply titled “I Love College”
> 
> Thank so much for reading! Leave a kudos if you liked it.


End file.
